Pokemon: Gotta Catch Em' All
by Helor145
Summary: This story is about a new trainer named Corey. He will meet many people on his adventure. I hope you enjoy this fanfic.
1. I Choose You Cyndaquil

_This is my 3rd fanfic. I will put up a new chapter every couple of days. To my fanfic That 80's Show After the 70's this is like a side project. The brother in the story Justinx is based on my character from Pokemon Sapphire. My main character's name is Corey. I hope you enjoy._

Corey woke up and turned his TV on just in time to see his brother Justinx battling in a Pokemon tournament.

Justinx: Ready Sceptile?

Sceptile nodded, Sceptile didn't like his pokeball so he walked alongside of Justinx.

His opponent sent out a Aggron

Justinx: Sceptile use Strength

Sceptile threw the Aggron against a wall knocking it unconscious instantly.

This was a old tournament re-run. So Corey got out of his bed and got dressed. He looked out of his window. He just moved to the Kanto region from the Hoenn region. He liked it better here. Plus today was the day he got his first Pokemon. He ran downstairs where there was a bowl of cereal waiting on the table for him. His Mom was a work so only his brother was here.

Justinx: Hey Corey how's it going?

Corey: Good bro.

Justinx: So how do you like Pallet Town.

Corey: It's better than Slateport. I'm gonna head over to Oak laboratory. I'm so excited to get my first Pokemon.

Justinx: I'll go with you.

Corey: Okay. I just have to go see Jason we're gonna go on our journey together.

Justinx: Cool I like traveling alone with Sceptile. Right buddy?

Sceptile: Scep. Sceptile!

Corey: Okay let's go.

Justinx: Okay just let me get my pokeballs.

Justinx went upstairs and took the pokeballs then strapped them to his belt the 5 pokeballs contained the first Pokemon he caught Swellow, Sandslash, Sealeo, Flygon, and Charizard.

Justinx: Okay let's go get Jason.

Corey and Justinx left the house and crossed to get to Jason's house.

Corey knocked on the door Jason's mom answered.

Jason's Mom: Oh hello Corey Jason will be out in a minute he's just getting his bag ready.

Jason runs down the stairs.

Jason: Hey Corey, hi Justinx.

Corey: Hi Jason ready to get our Pokemon.

Jason: Totally I'm so excited.

When you got you're starter Pokemon you could choose from Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totadile, Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic, Piplup. Turtwig, and Chimchar.

So Corey, Justinx, and Jason made their way to Prof. Oak's lab.

They went inside and Corey approached Prof. Oak.

Corey: Excuse me.

Oak: Oh hello you must be Corey and you must be Jason. Oh my God hello Justinx.

Justinx: Hey Professor Oak.

Oak: So Corey is you're younger brother?

Justinx: Yeah him and Jason came for their starter Pokemon.

Oak: Oh okay then pick you're Pokemon.

Jason: I'll take this one.

Oak: Oh a Totodile good choice. It evolves into Croconaw then it turns into a Feraligatr.

Jason throws the pokeball a Totodile comes out.

Totodile: Totodile!

Jason: Hey Totodile do you want to walk around with me or stay in you're pokeball.

Totodile jumps on Jason's head.

Jason: I guess he's walking with me.

Corey: I pick this one.

Oak: Ah a Cyndaquil what an excellent choice. It evolves into a Quilava then into a Typhlosion.

Corey throws the pokeball and Cyndaquil comes out.

Cyndaquil: Cynda Cyndaquil! (Cyndaquil attacks the pokeball)

Corey: I guess he doesn't like pokeballs. (Corey picks Cyndaquil up and puts him on his shoulder)

Justinx: Okay Corey and Jason I have a gift for you. Here each one of you take five pokeballs.

Corey: Thanks bro.

Jason: Cool thanks Justinx.

Justinx: Okay I'll be around.

Justinx leaves the lab and then leaves Pallet Town.

Oak: Here each one of you take one of these. They are called Pokedexes. They help you learn more about pokemon.

Corey: Thanks Professor Oak.

Jason: Yeah thanks.

Corey and Jason left on their journey.


	2. Our First Pokemon

_In this chapter Corey and Jason catch their first Pokemon and get into a couple battles. They may also meet a new trainer along the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

Corey and Jason walking on route one when Corey saw a bush ruffling.

Corey: Hey did you see that?

Jason: See what?

Corey: The bushes were moving.

Jason: Then let's go check it out.

Corey and Jason walked towards the bush when a Rattata jumped out of the bush.

Corey: Whoa! Hey Jason let me get this one.

Jason: Sure go ahead.

Corey: Let's do this Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil!

Corey took out a battle card and put it into a slot in his pokedex. Corey received the battle card by his brother and Jason got one too. A battle card tells you the moves of the Pokemon you are using.

Corey: Hmm Cyndaquil knows Tackle, Leer, and Smokescreen. Pretty good I guess. Okay Cyndaquil use Smokescreen.

Cyndaquil used Smokescreen and made a cloud of smoke around itself. Then the Rattata jumped in the smoke to use Tackle.

Corey: Cyndaquil get out of the smoke and use Tackle.

Cyndaquil jumped out of the smoke and bounded into Rattata. Rattata fell and looked hurt.

Corey: Okay Cyndaquil us Tackle one more time!

Cyndaquil used Tackle on Rattata.

Corey: Okay Cyndaquil come back.

Corey throws a pokeball at the wounded pokeball shook once then twice then one more time then the pokeball stopped moving and clicked. Corey had caught his first Pokemon. Corey put in the battle card to check Rattata's moves.

Corey: He knows Tackle, Tail Whip, and Quick Attack. That's pretty good too.

Jason: I have to catch a Pokemon to if I want to stand a chance against Flint.

Corey: What about that Sentret.

Jason: That will do I guess. Okay ready Totodile?

Totodile: Totodile!

Jason put in the battle card.

Jason: Okay he knows Leer and Scratch. Okay Totodile use Scratch!

Totodile scratched Sentret. Sentret countered by using Scratch as well.

Jason: Okay use Leer to scare it then finish it off with Scratch.

Totodile used Leer and Sentret looked scared of Totodile then Totodile jumped up and used Scratch to knock Sentret out.

Jason threw a pokeball it shook three times then it clicked.

Jason: Yes I caught Sentret!

Corey: Good job. Let's go.

Jason: Hey Corey let's have a battle.

Corey: Oh ok it will be a two on two battle.

Jason: Ok go Sentret.

Jason throw a pokeball and Sentret comes out.

Sentret: Sentret!

Corey: Go Rattata!

Rattata: Ratta Rattata.

Corey: Rattata use Tail Whip.

Rattata jumped up and smacked Sentret over and over again.

Jason: Sentret use Scratch.

Sentret scratched Rattata.

Corey: Rattata finish Sentret with a Quick Attack.

Rattata knocked Sentret out with a Quick Attack.

Corey's pokedex started to ding.

Corey: Hmm what is that.

Corey's Pokedex: Rattata learned Focus Energy.

Jason's Pokedex: Sentret learned Quick Attack.

Corey: Go Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil: Cynda Cyndaquil!

Jason: Go Totodile.

Totodile: Toto Totodile!

Jason: Totodile Scratch!

Totodile scratches Cyndaquil on the nose.

Corey: Cyndaquil use Smokescreen then jump out of the smoke and use Tackle.

Cyndaquil sends out smoke fogging Totodile's vision then Cyndaquil jumps out of the smoke and Tackles Totodile making Totodile faints.

Jason: Darn I lost. Good job Corey.

Corey: Thanks Jason.

Jason's Pokedex: Totodile learned Water Gun.

Jason: Cool hey Totodile it's you're first water based attack buddy.

Totodile: Totodile!

Corey: Ok let's go to Viridian City!

Jason: Ok let's go!


	3. Viridian City Battle

_In this chapter Corey and Jason meet a new trainer. They also compete in the rookie trainer Viridian City double battle tournament we're Corey meets his rival.  
_

Corey: Hey look it's Viridian City. We're finally here.

Jason: But we're still so far away from our first gym battle in Pewter City.

Girl: Hey boy with the Cyndaquil want to battle?

Corey: Who me?

Girl: Yeah.

Corey: I'm new trainer so I'm not very strong. I only have two Pokemon.

Girl: I am too. I only have two Pokemon too.

Corey: Okay then let's battle.

Girl: My name is Alexis by the way.

Corey: Two on two battle then. Go Rattata!

Corey throws his pokeball and Rattata comes out.

Alexis: Go Ekans!

Ekans comes out of Alexis's Pokeball.

Ekans: Ekans.

Alexis: Ekans use Leer.

Rattata is unaffected by Ekan's Leer.

Corey: Good job Rattata! Now use Focus Energy!

Rattata gets focused.

Alexis: Ekans use wrap.

Ekans wraps itself around Rattata and squeezes.

Corey: Come on Rattata you can get out!

Rattata starts to bite Ekans until Ekans has to let go.

Corey: Rattata use Tackle!

Rattata uses Tackle on Ekans but it knocks both Pokemon out.

Corey returns Rattata and Alexis returns Ekans.

Corey: Okay let's do this Cyndaquil.

Alexis: Go Chikorita!

Chikorita comes out of her pokeball.

Alexis: Chikorita use Razor Leaf.

Chikorita sends leaves out at Cyndaquil and Cyndaquil dodges them.

Corey: Okay Cyndaquil use Tackle then Leer.

Cyndaquil tackles Chikorita then uses Leer to scare Chikorita.

Corey: She's wide open Cyndaquil use Tackle at full strength.

Cyndaquil tackles Chikorita and knocks her out.

Alexis returns her Chikorita.

Alexis: Nice battle. You're Cyndaquils really strong.

Corey: Thanks I really like you're Pokemon. So Chikorita was you're first Pokemon.

Alexis: Yeah so Cyndaquil is you're starter and Totodile is his starter.

Corey: Yeah I'm Corey this is Jason. We're both gonna compete in the Pokemon League.

Alexis: I am too. So you're heading to Pewter City to battle Flint.

Jason: Yup we sure are.

Alexis: I am too but first I'm competing in the Viridian City double battle tournament. It's for people with only two Pokemon. First place gets a free Elekid.

Jason: We should sign up.

Corey: Yeah I really want that Elekid.

Alexis: Well sign ups end in about seven minutes and the tournament starts right after that so hurry up.

Jason: Okay let's hurry up then.

Corey and Jason sign up and look at the brackets.

Corey: So twenty people are competing.

Jason: You and me are on different sides of the brackets.

Corey: See you at the finals.

Alexis: Hey Corey we're on the same sides of the brackets.

Corey: See you in the semi-finals.

Boy: Yeah right I'll take both of you out. Then I'll take out you're friend.

Corey: Oh you really think that.

Boy: Yeah I do you guys look so weak.

Corey: We have names you know. I'm Corey this is Alexis and my friend here is Jason.

Boy: My name is Gray. I'm gonna win this tournament and that Elekid. Then I'm taking on Flint and winning that Gym badge.

Gray walks away.

Jason: He's on my side of the brackets. I'll take him out.

MC: You three it's time for the first round of the tournament.

Corey: I'm up first.

Corey walks into the arena.

Corey: Hey you're my first opponent.

Bug Catcher: My bug Pokemon will take you out. Go Butterfree and Beedrill.

Corey: Okay let's go Cyndaquil and Rattata. Cyndaquil use Smokescreen and Rattata use Tackle

Cyndaquil sends out smoke blurring his opponents vision then Rattata uses Tackle on on Butterfree.

Bug Catcher: Butterfree use Tackle. Beedrill use twinneedle.

Rattata dodges Butterfree's Tackle and Tackles Beedrill instead and they both a faint.

Referee: Winner Corey and his Cyndaquil and Rattata.

Corey: Yes we won.

Corey's Pokedex: Cyndaquil learned Ember. Rattata learned Bite and forgot Focus Energy.

Corey: Okay Rattata forgot the worst move that's okay with me.

Alexis won her match so did Jason and Gray won too.

Alexis: Yes! Corey you and Jason won you're matches too.

Jason: Only ten people left then five and the worst competitor is eliminated.

Corey's name is called along with his opponents.

Corey: Oh I'm up.

Alexis: Good luck Corey.

Jason: Hope you make it.

Corey: Thanks guys.

Corey looks at his opponent.

Corey: You ready go Cyndaquil and Rattata!

Boy: Go Spearow and Meowth. Spearow use Fly and Meowth use Scratch.

Corey: Cyndaquil jump up and use Ember on Spearow and Rattata use Bite on Meowth.

Cyndaquil burns Spearow and Spearow falls to the grounded knocked out and Rattata uses Bite and latches himself onto Meowth. Meowth shakes Rattata off and Cyndaquil knocks Meowth out with a Ember attack.

Referee: Winner Corey and his Cyndaquil and Rattata.

Corey: Yeah we won!

Corey walks back into the room.

Alexis: So we all won.

Jason: Oh great Gray made it.

Corey: So the final four is me, you, Alexis, and Gray.

Jason: I'm against Gray and you two are up against each other.

Corey: Good luck Alexis.

Alexis: Yeah good luck to you too.

Corey and Alexis walk into the arena.

Corey: Go Cyndaquil and Rattata!

Alexis: Go Chikorita and Ekans.

Corey: Cyndaquil use Ember on Ekans and Rattata use Bite on Ekans also.

Cyndaquil burns Ekans and Rattata bites Ekans knocking Ekans out.

Chikorita uses Razor Leaf on Rattata knocking him out.

Corey: Cyndaquil use Ember.

Cyndaquil uses Ember knocking Chikorita out.

Corey: Good battle Alexis.

Alexis: Yeah good battle.

Corey and Alexis walk back to the room.

Corey: Hey Alexis want to come on our journey with us?

Alexis: I thought you'd never ask. Sure I'll go with you.

Jason: I lost.

Corey: What you lost?

Jason: Gray is really strong be careful Corey.

Corey: I will.

Corey hears his pokedex

Corey's Pokedex: Cyndaquil learned Quick Attack and forgot Leer.

Corey walks into the arena.

Gray: Good luck wimp you're gonna need it.

Corey: Bring it on. Go Cyndaquil and Rattata.

Gray: Go Chimchar and Paras.

Corey: Cyndaquil take on Chimchar using Tackle and Rattata Bite on Paras.

Gray: Chimchar use Scratch and Paras use Scratch.

Rattata and Paras knock each other out.

Gray: Finish that weak Pokemon off with Ember.

Corey: Cyndaquil use Ember too.

The two Ember exploded onto the Pokemon.

Corey: Come on Cyndaquil get up first.

Cyndaquil gets up.

Corey: Cyndaquil finish Chimchar off with Tackle.

Cyndaquil tackles Chimchar and Chimchar faints.

Corey: We won Cyndaquil!

Gray: Darn, it's okay Chimchar we'll get them next time.

Corey: Wait what Cyndaquil what's happening.

Jason: He's evolving.

Alexis: I've never seen this happen before.

Quilava: Quilava!

Corey: Cool hey Quilava.

MC: Here as promised you're free Elekid.

The MC hands a pokeball to Corey.

Corey: Cool my third Pokemon.

Corey puts the battle card into his pokedex.

Corey: It knows Thundershock, Thunder Punch, Mega Punch, and Quick Attack. This is a good Pokemon!

Alexis: Let's head to Pewter City Gym.

Jason: Yeah let's get going.

Corey: Yeah let's head to Pewter City.


	4. Heading to Pewter City

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter. In this chapter the group heads through Viridian Forest._

Corey: Wow, Viridian Forest is really big.

Alexis: I know, it might be a good idea to catch a Weedle, Caterpie, or a Wurmple here.

Jason: Don't Wurmples live in the Hoenn region?

Alexis: Yeah but in a rare occurrence you find Pokemon from different regions in a region they don't usually live.

Corey: Wait why should we catch worm Pokemon?

Alexis: Well Weedle eventually evolves into Beedrill, Caterpie to Butterfree, and Wurmple to Dustox or Beautifly.

Corey: Oh okay then lets find some bug Pokemon.

Weedle: Weedle!

Alexis: Look a Weedle.

Corey: I got this one go Elekid!

Corey throws a pokeball and Elekid comes out.

Elekid: Ele Elekid!

Corey: Elekid use Thunder Punch.

Elekid's fist starts to get thunder forming around it and then Elekid punches Weedle and Weedle is knocked out instantly.

Corey: Okay that was easy.

Corey throws a pokeball at the Weedle it shakes three times then it clicks.

Corey: Well I caught the Weedle. Let's see my new Weedle.

Corey throws the pokeball and a Kakuna comes out.

Corey: Wait it evolved in the pokeball?

Alexis: That's really weird.

Jason: Look it's a Pidgey. I'm gonna catch it! Go Sentret.

Jason throws his pokeball and Sentret comes out.

Sentret: Sen Sentret!

Jason: Sentret use Quick Attack.

Sentret moves around quickly and then tackles Pidgey.

Pidgey counters the Quick Attack with Gust.

Jason: Okay Sentret now use Scratch.

Sentret scratches Pidgey and Pidgey falls to the ground.

Jason: Okay Setnret come back.

Jason throws a pokeball at Pidgey it shakes three times then clicks.

Jason: All right I caught you Pidgey!

Sentret starts to glow.

Jason: Whoa Sentret's evolving.

Sentret stops glowing.

Furret: Furr Furret.

Jason: All right okay Furret time to return to you're pokeball.

Corey: Okay know Alexis want to catch a Pokemon?

Alexis: I did while Jason was catching his Pidgey. I caught a Dustox.

Corey: Okay then cool.

Bug Catcher: Hey you want to battle?

Corey: Me?

Bug Catcher: Yeah you and you're friend over there.

Alexis: Do you mean me?

Bug Catcher: Yeah

Corey: Okay then how many Pokemon will we use.

Bug Catcher: Well I have four Pokemon so each of you use two.

Corey: Okay go Kakuna!

Alexis: Go Ekans!

Bug Catcher: Go Beautifly and Dustox.

Corey: Kakuna use Harden then use Poison Sting on Dustox.

Alexis: Ekans use Bite on Beautifly.

Bug Catcher: Dustox use Gust on Kakuna and Beautifly use Gust on Ekans.

The two bug Pokemon use Gust but from Kakuna Harden Kakuna gained weight and didn't move and Ekans pushed threw the gust. So Kakuna used Poison Sting and Knocked Dustox out and Ekans dragged Beautifly down making it faint with Bite.

Kakuna started to glow and then turned into Beedrill.

Corey: Whoa, okay come back Beedrill.

Alexis: Good job Ekans come back.

Bug Catcher: Go Beedrill and Butterfree!

Corey: Go Quilava.

Alexis: Ready Chikorita.

Corey: Quilava use Ember to knock Butterfree out.

Alexis: Chikorita quickly end this with Razor Leaf.

Quilava and Chikorita quickly knock Beedrill and Butterfree out.

Bug Catcher: Well looks like I have to train a lot more.

The Bug Catcher leaves and Chikorita starts to glow and then evolves.

Bayleaf: Bay Bayleef!

Alexis: Cool Chikorita evolved.

Jason: We're finally almost to Pewter City.

Corey: First Gym badge here I come.


	5. Flint, The Rock Gym Leader

_Finally the first Gym battle. In this chapter the group has gotten out of Pewter City and just has to quickly exit Route two to get to Flint._

Corey: Finally we're almost to Pewter City_._

Jason: Before we face Flint let's go to the Pokemon Center first.

Corey: I agree.

Alexis: Corey, Jason look over there!

Near the Diglett Cave their was some wild Dugtrio bullying a Sandshrew.

Corey: I have to help it go Quilava.

Jason: I'll help too go Totodile.

Corey: Quilava use Ember.

Jason: Totodile use Water Gun.

The Dugtrio quickly left after being barraged with Ember and Water Gun.

Corey runs over to the Sandshrew.

Corey: Hey are you okay?

Sandshrew: Sandshrew!

Alexis: Corey I think it wants to come with you.

Corey: Oh well then.

Corey throws a pokeball at the Sandshrew it shakes three times then clicks.

Corey: Okay that's my fifth Pokemon!

Corey puts a battle card into the pokedex.

Corey: He knows Scratch, Defense Curl, Rapid Spin, and Swift. That's good. Okay Jason and Alexis let's train before our battle.

Alexis: I'm ready to battle Flint I'll skip training.

Corey: Okay then Jason let's train.

Jason: Corey you train I'm ready to battle also.

Corey: Wow okay I'll train well you guys battle Flint.

(later)

Corey walks up to the Gym where Jason and Alexis are waiting.

Alexis: You're here.

Corey: Yeah I think I'm ready to battle Flint. How did you guys do.

Jason: I won so did Alexis, but it was a tough battle and my Totodile evolved into a Croconaw.

Corey: Are you guys gonna watch my battle or wait here?

Alexis: Of course we're gonna watch!

Corey walks into the Gym where Flint is waiting.

Flint: Your friends told me you were coming.

Corey: Yeah, are you ready.

Flint: Of course, this will be a four on four Pokemon battle.

Corey: Okay then.

Flint: I choose Geodude!

Geodude: Geo Geodude!

Corey: Go Rattata!

Rattata: Ratta Rattata!

Flint: Geodude use Tackle!

Geodude tackles Rattata. But Rattata is almost completely unaffected.

Corey: Rattata use Quick Attack then use Tail Whip.

Flint: Geodude use Magnitude!

Rattata hits Geodude with the Quick Attack but is hit with Magnitude 8.

Corey: Rattata get up and finish this with Bite!

Rattata does as commanded and Bites Geodude on the arm. Geodude tries to shake Rattata off but faints from being to tired.

Referee: Geodude is unable to battle so the winner is Rattata.

Flint returns Geodude to his pokeball as does Corey with Rattata.

Flint: Go Onix!

Corey: Hmm I know this is risky but I choose Sandshrew!

Flint Onix use Tackle!

Onix goes to Tackle Sandshrew but Sandshrew digs underground.

Flint: Onix don't let him confuse you!

Onix looks around then Sandshrew jumps out of the ground leaving a hole in the ground.

Corey: Wait! Sandshrew lead Onix to the hole!

Flint: Onix try Tackle again!

Onix goes to tackle Sandshrew but Sandshrew runs then Onix trips on the hole on falls to the floor unconscious.

Referee: Onix is unable to battle so the winner to Sanshrew!

Flint and Corey return their Pokemon.

Flint: Go Golem!

Corey: Go Beedrill!

Flint: Golem use Rollout!

Golem starts to roll at Beedrill.

Corey: Beedrill dodge it and use Twineedle.

Beedrill dodges to attack and Golem smashes against the wall, then Beedrill hits Golem with a Twineedle.

Flint: Okay Golem try Rollout one more time.

Corey: Dodge it and use Fury Attack.

Beedrill is hit with the Rollout but gets up and hits Fury Attack five times knocking Golem out.

Referee: Golem is unable to battle so the winner is Beedrill!

Flint and Corey return the Pokemon.

Flint: Go Steelix!

Corey: Okay then ready Quilava!

Quilava: Quil Quilava!

Flint: Steelix use Rock Throw!

Corey: Dodge those rocks and use Ember!

Quilava gets hit by two of the rocks but it doesn't hurt him that much then Quilava spits fire in Steelix's face

Flint: Steelix use Tackle to finish it off!

Corey: Crap!

Right before Quilava is hit he jumps and hits Steelix with a Flame Wheel and Steelix faints.

Referee: Stellix is unable to battle so the winner is Quilava.

Flint walks over to Corey and hands him the Stone Badge.

(later outside)

Corey: Where do we go next?

Alexis: It looks like we have to head through route three which takes us to route four then the rest of route four is cut off by Mt. Moon. So we head through Mt. Moon then the rest of route four. Then we battle Misty for the Gym badge.

Corey: Okay then let's get going!


End file.
